I knew You Once
by dollfaceholmes16
Summary: Sirius Black and Ally Dawson were destined to marry each other... until Sirius went to Azkaban. With the help of his godson Harry and Hermione, Sirius escapes from Hogwarts. Where will he go? Will he seek out the love of his life, or go on with life? Read and Review!
1. Twelve Years Later

"Where will you go?"

Sirius Black looked at his godson with affection, but also sadness. An image of a girl with strawberry blonde hair with a hurt expression on her face flashed through his mind. "I don't know Harry."

"Go!" Hermione said urgently, looking around. "Macnair was going to get the dementors, they'll be swarming the castle any minute now."

"I can never thank you two enough-,"

"GO!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled. Sirius urged Buckbeak to fly away, and they were gone into the night air.

* * *

**Twelve years earlier**

"How could you!" She screamed in his face. "They trusted you! You were their best friends!"

Sirius watched his fiance as tears streamed down her face. Those hazel eyes that he had loved so much were red from crying, her face puffy. Even when she was crying and yelling at him, she was very attractive. "Ally-,"

"DON'T you Ally me, Sirius Black!" She growled at him with cold fury. He flinched back and stepped toward her. She backed up and shook her head. He watched her as she broke down before his eyes. Tears welled up in his eyes. He never wanted her to be in this much pain. "How could you?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"Please, Ally. Just listen to me-,"

"I want you out of here. I'm not going to live in a house with a murderer. Go pack your stuff," she said said with hardness in her voice. When he made no movement, she turned on her heel and stormed up stairs to their bedroom. He could hear her throwing things around, and realized she was packing his stuff for him. The tears finally escaped his eyes.

Five minutes later she came downstairs with a suitcase and he had moved from his spot in the living room She searched the whole house for him. She saw the front door open and went outside. Fresh tears welled up and splashed down her face as she crumbled on the dirt path leading up to the house.

"Sirius," she whimpered. "I love you."

* * *

He stood outside the gate of the familiar house. He looked up to the bedroom window. The curtains were open, and he could see that she hadn't changed much in the twelve years he was gone. He opened the gate, siling and walked down the worn dirt path that led to the house. Flowers lined the path. They were lilies. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he remembered Tiger Lily. He stooped down and picked one.

"Sir, please don't pick those!" Her melodic voice called. He hadn't heard the door open when he was examining her flowers, then he stood and looked to the source of the voice. She looked the same as she did when he had left that one sunny day. It looked like she had hardly aged at all. Her strawberry blonde hair fell down past her shoulders in waves. Her hazel eyes shone with happiness. She wore a blue tank top, with jeans that were ripped in various places. Her bare feet stood out on the dark hard wood porch. "Sir?"

"Ally..." Sirius croaked, walking towards her. Her eyes looked down at his face and her eyes widened, her mouth making a perfect 'o' of disbelief. "Ally, it's me."

"Sirius-," she started. They both stood there, looking at each other. Then, she tackled him and kissed him eagerly. He ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her body tightly against him. They stood there, kissing each others face, feeling each others body after twelve years. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh my god, Sirius. I thought you were... They came to the house after you escaped and I..." She couldn't finish her sentence, just drank in his face. Azkaban hadn't been good on him. His face was sunken, his body bony and thin. But his beautiful gray eyes had life in them, just as she remembered when he had asked her to marry him. He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her softly like old times.

"I've missed you so much, love," Sirius breathed. She took his bony hand and led him into her house. They sat on the couch. Everything was the same; from the pictures on the wall, to the furniture. But there was one new addition: a picture on the fireplace mantle of a little girl who looked alot like Ally. She was sprawled on a patch of grass and laughing.

They looked at each other, drinking in each others presence. "I love you so much, Ally."

"I love you, too, Sirius. I never stopped," she whispered. He kissed her, then she was straddling him in a moment. That night, there wasn't much talking for Sirius Black and Allison Dawson.


	2. The Beginning

**AN: Hello to all! Thanks for taking your time and reading my terrible story! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Ally**

"Sorry," I mumbled as I rammed into someone's shoulder. I was walking to get a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and I hadn't been paying much attention to the crowd outside a particular compartment. I looked up and rolled my eyes. It was Sirius Black. Of course, of all the people I could bump into, it was the one person I had a major crush on and hated the most.

Sirius grinned his cocky smile and turned to look at me. His gray eyes shone with amusement and he looked me up and down. "Why, hello, cutie. What's your name?"

I blushed crimson and mumbled, "Ally Dawson."

"Ally? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you. How come I've never seen you around?"

"Um, I'm a Slytherin and I like to keep to myself," I muttered, looking anywhere but his eyes. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he was frowning. I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Oh, you're Allison Dawson? The one who dated that Lestrange bloke… Rabastan?"

I nodded slightly. Now that relationship was a mistake. I had dated him last year and it lasted about five months, then he called me and my sister 'mudbloods' by accident, and that was the end of it. "Yeah. I should get going. My friends are probably waiting for me."

"Aw, why can't you stay with me? I have a compartment we can go and hang out in," he asked flirtatiously and I blushed deeper.

"Um, no thanks. I've heard of what you're 'hanging out' consists of." I cursed myself for saying that out loud. It was true, though. His definition of 'hanging out' meant 'I'm going to get in your pants'. And we were fifth years now.

He looked hurt, but nodded. "Okay, see you around, Dawson," he said, turning around to walk down the corridor. I sighed and trudged on to find Rosie and Lindsay.

"What kept you?" Rosie's aggravated voice griped at me as I heaved my trunk on the luggage rack. I shot her a glare and plopped down next to her. Lindsay looked up from her book and stared at me. Her brown hair fell down in waves, and her dark brown eyes contrasted against her pale face. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes, of course.

"Sirius Black," I mumbled. Lindsay rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Rosie snorted. When I first met them, I honestly thought that Rosie and Lindsay were sisters. They had the same hair and eye color, but Rosie has a blonde streak in her hair. They also have two separate personalities. Lindsay is a quiet, book worm who doesn't like to break rules unless absolutely necessary, like a true Ravenclaw. Rosie, on the other hand, had the 'fuck-it-all' attitude that almost every Slytherin had.

"So, you finally talked to him, after what? Three years of drooling over him and ranting about how gorgeous he is?" Rosie asked. I scowled at her while Lindsay snorted from behind her book.

"Yes, I did talk to him, actually," I retorted. Rosie raised her eyebrows and Lindsay once again put down her book.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"I talked to him. I accidently bumped into him and he started talking to me. But then he asked if I wanted hangout with him in another compartment, and I said no," I explained.

Rosie stared at me with a furious look. Lindsay smiled proudly at me.

"You turned down hanging out with the guy you've liked since our second year?" Rosie asked incredulously.

"Rosie, you of all people should know that when Sirius asks if you want to hang out alone with him, that he means sex," Lindsay scorned her. Rosie smiled smugly and slumped down in her seat.

"Well, I guess I should've guessed that you wouldn't have the cojones to fuck Sirius," Rosie drawled. Lindsay pierced her lips at the language Rosie chose to use, but looked at me.

"I'm glad you turned down Sirius, Ally," she said. I smiled. I learned a long time ago to ignore Rosie. She was one of my best friends, yes, but she was painfully blunt about everything. She told her opinion whenever someone asked for it, no matter how hurtful it sounded. But that's what I liked about her. I never had to worry about her lying to me.

"I want to wait for awhile, unlike some people," I said, staring at Rosie pointedly. She wagged her eyebrows at me and I laughed.

* * *

**Sirius**

I walked into the compartment I shared with the rest of the Marauders. James was sprawled across the left seat eating some chocolate; Remus was reading a book, as usual; and Peter was practicing spells. I sighed and swept James's legs off the seat and plopped down.

"What's up, grumpy?" James asked, looking at me.

"Have you guys ever heard of Allison Dawson?" I blurted out.

Remus looked up and Peter stopped in the middle of his incantation.

"Yeah, that chick that dated Lestrange?" Remus asked. I nodded. "What about her?"

"She literally bumped into me in the corridor and we started talking. How come I've never noticed her in Potions? I mean, we do have Slytherins, right?"

"Yeah. I think she keeps to herself most of the time. I heard she was best friends with Rosie, though," James said, looking at me with an amused expression. I groaned at the sound of her name. Rosie Hart had been his girlfriend for about two weeks last year, and then she went on to another guy. She was the Slytherin slut.

"Don't even mention her name, James," I mumbled. James grinned.

"You're the one that shagged her last year," James said smugly. I threw him a dark look and he laughed.

"How can such a pretty girl be friends with that slut?" I grumbled.

"Well, did she and Lestrange do it? It would make sense that the sluts would hang out with each other," James reasoned. I shook my head.

"This chick is a virgin, dude. You can just tell."

"Well, then I have no idea. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

I hesitated. "I don't think she likes me. I invited her to sit with us and hang out, but I think she thought that I wanted to shag her, so she said no. I honestly wanted to hang out with her, though. She seems like a nice girl. And she's pretty."

Everyone stared dumbfounded at me. I shifted in my seat and looked out the window. It was James that broke the silence of course.

"AWWWWWW does little Sirius have a crush?"

I glared at my best friend and he roared with laughter at my pink face. "It's not a crush. She just fascinates me a little."

Remus chuckled and went back to reading her book. Peter just looked at me with his mouth open. I sighed. This was going to a long year.

* * *

**Ally**

I watched the sorting with a bored expression and clapped when a Slytherin was sorted. Rosie sat on my right, Regulus Black (yes, Sirius's little brother) on my left, and Severus Snape across from me. Rosie was making her fork spin in the air with her wand and not paying attention at all. I nugged her when the sorting was over and she sat up, looking hungrily at the platters in front of us. My stomach growled as I blankly stared at Dumbledore, the million year old Headmaster speak before the feast started. It seemed like ages before the dishes filled with food and I reached automatically for my favorite dish in the world: Sheppard pie. I put a big slice on my plate, along with some chicken and a roll. Rosie was already eating some steak and kidney pie as I took my first bite of food since with this morning. I sighed contently and looked at Regulus. Along with Rosie and Lindsay, Reg was one of my best friends, though he was a year younger.

"How was your summer, Reg?" I asked. He looked up and smiled at me.

"It was okay, no better than last summer," he replied shrugging. "Had to endure my brother go on and on about being a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, though. That was a nightmare. Mum was extremely proud, so she told anybody who would listen about it."

I laughed. I had met their mother once on Platform 9 3/4 once. It had been awkward cuz she thought that I was Reg's girlfriend and squealed in delight "i can see your mum doing that."

"How was yours?"

I snorted into my goblet before taking a drink. "It was terrible, as usual. My dad still looks at me like I'm the devils child, my sister ignored me as usual, and I at Lindsay's most of the summer. Sometimes I went to Rosie's place."

He gave me a sympathetic look. Like him, I had a sister in Gryffindor. Her name was Noah, and she was a year older than me. Everyone adored her, and she was beautiful in every way. She hated me, though. I don't know what I ever did to her, but I didn't mind that she didn't like me because I hated her too.

"How was yours, Sev? Hang out with Lily much?" I turned my head to look at Severus, and he looked down, blushing. I knew he liked me more than a friend, but I had absolutely no feelings toward him. He was one of my best friends, like my brother.

"It was okay," he said quietly. "Lily missed you, though, She said that you should've came with us when we went to the movies."

I giggled remembering what had happened last summer when we all went to the movie theater in muggle Britain. Severus had kept talking loudly during the film, seeing as that he had no idea what a movie was. We got kicked out after he had shouted at a fat man behind us and we were banned from that particular theater. "Are we still allowed at that theater?"

He smiled and nodded, also remembering that summer. Rosie, who had been talking to Aaron Marty, looked between us with narrowed eyes. I shot her a glare and ate the rest of my plate. Thank god dessert had come quickly. I piled pudding and apple pie on my plate and ate with lightning speed. Rosie had nearly three plates of dessert before she claimed she was full. I shook my head. We had been best friends for five years now, but I still couldn't get over the fact that she ate so much and still stayed skinny. I mean, I was skinny, but not as skinny as her.

Finally, it was time to go to the dungeons. I was sleepy, and planned on going straight to sleep when I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around and saw Sirius Black making his way through the crowd towards me. I quickly pushed a loose strand of hair behind me ear and smoothed out my robes. Severus threw Sirius a nasty look before moving on with Regulus. Rosie stayed next to me, smirking at me.

"Ally! Finally!" Sirius said, standing in front of me. I smiled shyly and he grinned back. But it disappeared once his eyes trained on Rosie. "Oh, hey slut."

Rosie snorted. "That's rich coming from you Black. You're the man whore of Gryffindor."

Sirius roared with laughter and a boy with black hair and glasses came over to see what was so funny.

"Hey, Kayla," the boy said smirking as he used Rosie's first name. she went red and aimed a kick at his shins. He laughed and looked at me. He was cute, but not my type, so I smiled at him. He grinned back and ran his hand through his wild black hair. "You're Allison Dawson, right? Noah's little sister?"

I wrinkled my nose, but nodded. "You can call me Ally."

"Well, pleasure meeting you, Ally, my fair maiden," he said, bowing and kissing the top of my hand jokingly. I blushed and laughed Sirius was staring at the boy with a glare on his face. "The name's James Potter."

"Nice meeting you, James," I said, still smiling. This was the boy Lily always talked about. "Now, we have to go to our common rooms before Filch gets us in trouble."

Rosie grabbed my hand before I could say goodbye to either boy and dragged me down towards the dungeons "Wow, Ally. Way to flirt it up," she said sarcastically.

"I was not flirting, Rosie," I grumbled. "It's called being nice, something you should try doing sometime."

Rosie snorted again and said the password to get in the common room. We walked into the familiar room and I smiled, glad to be back. Nearly everyone had gone to bed, so the common room was almost empty. I spotted Sev and Reg over on the couch by the fireplace and went to join them. Rosie went to go sit with Aaron Marty and his friends in the corner.

"So, what did my brother want?" Regulus asked immediately after I sat down. I sighed through my nose and settled into the couch before answering.

"He just wanted to say hi, but his friend James Potter came and interrupted us," I explained slowly. Severus's face twisted when I said James's name. He too had brought up James to me, and not out of friendship. He absolutely hated James Potter.

"So, he wasn't bothering you?" Reg asked me, looking deep into my eyes. I shook my head, guilty that I never told Reg or Severus that I liked Sirius.

"He jsut wanted to say hi," I repeated, trying not to sound as guilty as I felt. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning."

They both nodded and said goodnight. I trooped down the stairs and to the fifth years dormitory that I had lived for the past five years. I sighed as I saw my room mates sit on Jayde's bed and gossip. I found all of them annoying, so I rarely actually talked to them. Jayde looked up as I entered the dorm and wrinkled her nose.

"Watch out, guys, the mudblood just entered " she sneered. I ignored her and stripped down and climbed into bed, not bothering to put on the pajamas laid out for me. I shut my bed emerald green bed hangings and listened as all the girls whispered about who likes who and everything you could possibly imagine. "I heard Sirius Black asked Allison to fuck him." I froze, listening more intently "Who would want to to shag a mudblood as ugly as her? Sirius Black can do so much better than her."

A tear slowly slid down my face and I wiped it away hurriedly After about thirty minutes, all the girls went into their respected beds and fell asleep. I stayed awake, listening to their breathing. I heard the door open and I knew Rosie had just entered Not wanting to talk to him. I shut my eyes and pretended I was asleep when she pulled back my hangings. I heard her sigh and close my hangings again. I opened my eyes and more silent tears came rushing down my face. I didn't stop them, just them fall like a waterfall.


	3. How We Met

**AN: How are you liking the story so far? Yes no? Hopefully yes...**

* * *

**Ally**

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," someone, probably a Slytherin, sneered as he bumped into me hard. My books feel from my arms and I sighed, bending to pick them up.

"Hey! Asshole!" A voice said over me. I looked up and my stomach did a flip. Sirius was staring at the older Slytherin with anger on his face. "Apologize!"

The Slytherin snorted. I recognized him; he was on the quidditch team. Josh Barren? "Or what, Black?"

"Or I'll give you detention," a new voice came. My heart when I saw Lily step from behind a very annoyed looking Sirius. "Now, apologize, Barren."

Josh looked at Lily with utter disgust, but noticed all the amused stares and mumbled, "Sorry, Dawson," and then stalked off with his group of friends. I sighed through my nose and started picking up my books again.

"Here, let me help you," Sirius offered, picking up some of my books. "What's Romeo and Juliet?"

I blushed slightly and took the book from his hands. "Kind of hard to explain."

He grinned. "Well, how about you try while I walk you to Potions, Sunshine?"

"Sunshine?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled.

"You're hair reminds me of the sun: bright yellow with red tints. So, you shall be named Sunshine," he explained, walking beside me. My stomach was doing three sixty loops by now; our arms kept on brushing and I blushed a little bit more. "So, what's Romeo and Juliet?"

"Um, it's a play, written by William Shakespeare," I started. "He was a muggle writer back in the sixteen hundreds. It's about a young girl named Juliet…"

The whole way I explained what the play was about. I didn't even remember who I was talking to, because he stayed quiet the whole time. It wasn't until we were outside of Professor Slughorn's classroom that I looked over and met his gray eyes. I blushed and realized I sounded kind of nerdy, gushing about every little detail.

"Do you think I can borrow that book?" He asked suddenly. I was caught off guard.

"Uh, sure, if you want," I finally got out. He grinned and I handed it to him.

"Thanks, Sunshine. So, you like books?" He held the door open for me and I walked into the classroom. Immediately I spotted Lily's flaming red hair form where we usually sat with Rosie and Severus. I smiled at her, but she gave me a quizzical look.

"I love them. Especially muggle books," I said, starting over to Lily," magical books are never that interesting."

"Hey, where are you going?" I turned and saw his gray eyes looking hurt. I was startled.

"Er- going over to sit with Lily and Sev," I stated, still looking at him. I saw from the corner of my eye all my friends staring at me intently. Sirius stepped forward until he was a foot away from me.

"Sit with me and my friends, please? Just today? I'm sure Tiger Lily, Snivellus, and Slut Girl can survive one day without you," he sneered their names. I glared coldly at him.

"That slut girl happens to be my best friend," I said, my voice hard and cold as ice. "And I think I'll pass on your offer. Hope you enjoy the book, Black."

I turned and stalked over to my table. I slammed my books and huffed out a deep breath. "You okay?"

I looked up and saw Lily's emerald green eyes looking at me with concern. I shrugged and we had to stop talking when Professor Slughorn started teaching. I didn't know what to think of Sirius Black. He was the arsehole of the school, the man whore. I was probably just another girl he was fixing to shag, then leave and move onto another girl. The problem was, I had liked him ever since that one day in second year, the first day he stood up for me, even if it wasn't intentional...

**Three years earlier**

_"Filthy little mudblood!" The voice of Bellatrix Black shrieked at me. She stood up quickly and dabbed at her sopping wet school robes. I blushed and tried to help her, but she slapped my hand away. The jug over pumpkin juice was broken, and it had spilled all of it's contents on the person next to me; Unfortunaley that was Bellatrix. She was a seventh year, and she scared the living crap out of me. Her murderous brown eyes glared at me and I shrank back against Severus. The whole Great Hall had gone silent, students craning their necks to look at the Slytherin table. The teachers glanced over worriedly. Bellatrix had a temper on her, and everyone knew that. She had hexed her younger cousin, Regulus, once for accidently stepping on her school robes. I think even some of the teachers were scared of her, and it was rumored that she was now a Death Eater... "How DARE you spill that on me on PURPOSE!"_

_I flinched as all eyes looked from Bellatrix to me. "I-I'm sorry, Bellatrix, it was an accident."_

_"Scorgify," she muttered, and her robes were instantly clean again. She shot an accusing glare at me once again and stalked out of the Great Hall. Immediately whispers and hisses filled the Hall. I looked at Severus, who was watching me closely._

_"You okay?" He mumbled. II nodded, and left the Great Hall a few minutes early. I headed to the Slytherin common room, thinking so hard that I hadn't noticed the older girl stalking behind me. I was about to turn a corner when a hand grabbed my wrist and twisted me around. I was looking at the beautiful and terrible face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her face was pulled up into a sneer and her eyes radiated hate. Her grip on my wrist tightened and I gasped in pain._

_"You think you can embarrass me and get away with it, mudblood?" She hissed. My eyes streamed in pain and terror. She laughed and I flinched. "Girl, the rumors are true, you know. I am a servant of the Dark Lord, meaning that I know exactly what spells to use on you," she whispered in my ear, her breath hot against my ear. I whimpered and shut my eyes tight. "Aw, the little baby scared of old Bellatrix?"_

_"Please," I gasped out," please don't hurt me."_

_"Too late, mudblood," she snarled, and twisted my wrist. I screamed as I heard a crack and a hot flash of searing pain go up my arm._

_"Oi!" A voice shouted behind me. I tried to turn, but Bellatrix flung me down and faced the voice. I clutched my wrist and tears splashed down my face. "What are you doing, Bellatrix? Did you hurt her?"_

_"She deserved it, traitor," I heard Bellatrix sneer._

_"Who fucking deserves this, Bella? And I am as much of a traitor as you, dear cousin," the boys voice sneered back. I saw him through my tears. His brown hair was curly and shaggy around a pale face, and his gray eyes were round with concern. "You okay?"_

_I whimpered again as he tried to help me up. He rounded on Bellatrix, who had disappeared. The stranger sighed, and looked at me. "Thank you," I whispered. He smiled a slight smile at me. He wiped away one of my tears from my face gently._

_"What's your name, cutie?"_

_"A-,"_

_" !" I turned and saw Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin, walking quickly towards us. I w=sighed in relief and walked to meet him. The boy walked beside me. "What in the world is going on? I heard a scream and raised voices. Are you okay, my dear?"_

_I shook my head and he took my wrist gently. "Episkey," he muttered, tapping his wand on my wrist lightly. I sighed as a feeling over warmth spread through my arm. I tested my wrist, and no pain flared when I moved it. "Now who did this to you?"_

_"Bellatrix Black," I mumbled. His lips went into a thin line, and he escorted __me to the Slytherin common room. I looked back, and the boy was gone._

_Later that week, I found out his name was Sirius Black._

**Present**

**Sirius**

I remember the day I had first met Ally Dawson like it was yesterday. Though I didn't know her name then, her face always stuck in the back of my mind. Now, I wasn't sure what I felt about her. I looked at the back of her wavy strawberry blonde hair n potions, watching as she laughed at something Tiger Lily said, and feeling jealous. I should be the one making her laugh. Not Lily. I barely noticed my own potion was boiling over until James put it out with a cry of alarm. She turned to look at me and her hair went flying over her shoulders. It was then I knew what I felt about her: I loved her.


	4. Family

**AN: Hello! Another installment in this story.. I enjoyed writing this chapter because I'm going through a tough time right now in my life, and it felt good to type down all my feelings in my character (Ally...). Please enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Ally**

I ate dinner in silence. Well, I didn't really eat; more like I pushed my food around and stared blankly at my plate. I had just opened a letter that said that my father had died…. By the hands of an unknown person. But I knew exactly who would do that: Voldemort. He hated muggles, and I bet more than half of the Slytherins had told their daddy's and mommy's about having a muggle-born in the Slytherin house. No doubt that the news had circulated back to Voldemort himself. I had never been close to my dad, but he had held me whenever I cried at the house, he had been overly excited with me and Corseina when I got my Hogwarts letter. Now, he was gone.

I didn't know where I and Corseina were going to go now. We were isolated from our family when my dad married my mom, a forbidden marriage he called it. I looked up and met Corseina's eyes form the Gryffindor table. She jerked her head toward the entrance hall, and I nodded. I stood and ignored the stares and whispers as I walked out of the Great Hall side by side with my sister. We walked three flights up with not a single word spoken, but that changed when my sob broke the silence. She turned towards me with a tear streaked face and hugged me close to her. I sobbed into her chest while she silently cried into my shoulder. We sunk to the floor holding each other and stayed like that for who knows how long.

"Ally?" A hesitant voice asked. I looked up and saw Sirius and James standing there, looking confused and worried. "Corseina? You two okay?"

I shook my head as Corseina looked up and stared at the two boys. It dawned on me that I had never seen Corseina with Sirius and James, so I knew that she had no idea who they were. I looked at Sirius again.

"Our… Our dad d-died yesterday. Murdered by…by..." I stammered out before the tears started falling again. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders as best as he could, seeing that I was still hugging Corseina. James came up behind Corseina and patted her back awkwardly.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Sirius asked quietly. I nodded, refusing to look him in the eyes. James let out a hiss of breath and Corseina finally let out the sob she was keeping in her. I squeezed her tightly against me. "Oh my god, Ally… I'm so sorry. Come on."

He helped me stand up and let me lean on him, while James did the same for Corseina. He no longer looked awkward, his arm around her shoulders and wiping away her tears. I finally looked up at Sirius and met his worried gray eyes. The same gray eyes that I always dreamed about.

"Where are you taking us?" Corseina asked thickly as we headed up the stairs again.

"Room of Requirement. We found it in our third year. It's quite useful," James answered gently, leading them up a winding staircase behind a tapestry.

"Room of Requirement?" I asked, puzzled.

"You'll see, Sunshine," Sirius whispered as we stopped in front of a blank part of a wall on the seventh floor. Stay here and watch."

He let go of me to my disappointment, and walked past the wall three times with his eyes closed. I thought he was crazy until I saw the door appear.

* * *

**Sirius**

I hated seeing Ally like this. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy from her crying, her beautiful melodic voice thick with emotions. Corseina looked no better; she looked worst, actually. But Ally was prettier, even when she was crying and broken down like she was now. I had once fantasized about Corseina Dawson, but compared to Ally, she was a troll.

I walked past the familiar wall three times and opened my eyes when I heard a petite gasp come from Ally. I smiled and looked at the wall. A door had appeared, and I took Ally's hand, something that took a lot of gut on my part, and gently lead her to the door, which opened before I could touch it. Inside was the thing that I imagined: A queen sized bed with silk emerald and maroon colors in the middle of the room, a fireplace and two chairs in the right corner, and a bookcase full of thick books. I turned to look at Ally. Her puffy face was in awe as she looked around her, and then her eyes met mine for the second time tonight. I held the gaze, and then she blushed and looked around again.

"You two can sleep here tonight, just in case you want to be with each other," I said to the two of them. They nodded and Ally smiled at me.

"Thank you, Sirius," she whispered, and followed her sister to the fireplace. I nodded, and left with James.

"Suck up," he muttered once the door became a wall again. I smirked and punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, and I saw the way you were looking at Corseina, mate. Don't tell me little Jamsie has a crush on a sixth year," I teased. He turned crimson and I roared in laughter, taking that as a yes. He yelled at me to shut up and stormed off to the Gryffindor common room, leaving me to chortle behind him.

* * *

**Ally**

"Thank you, Sirius," I said quietly to him. He nodded and I turned to follow Corseina, who had journeyed over to the fireplace, which crackled green and red. I heard the door close as the boys left and looked at my sister. I realized I never hated her; I was jealous of her. She got all the guys; she had my dad's heart as his first born daughter. She wasn't as smart as me, I'll admit, but she still was the teacher's favorite student.

But now, seeing her broken like this, all those feelings were gone. She was feeling the same thing as me: pain of losing our father, being alone. Our eyes met again, hazel and brown, and we smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," she said. I nodded, and realized we didn't have night clothes. I looked around and saw two sets of clothes on the bed. I was sure they weren't there a minute before, but I staggered over to them anyways. I grabbed the ones that were emerald green, and pulled the pajama pants on and then the night shirt. She climbed in the bed with her maroon pajamas, and I got in beside her. She snuggled close to me, like she used to do when we were younger, before she got into Hogwarts. She looked at me and smirked.

"So, Sirius Black?"

"What?"

"Sirius Black. The boy showed us the room. You like him," she stated. I blushed and she chuckled.

"How could you tell? Is it that obvious?"

"No, you hide it pretty well. But I'm your big sis, Ally. I know when there's something different about you," she said softly. He fingers combed through my tangled blonde hair and I sighed, remembering when we used to always be together.

"What happened to us, Corseina?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me, confused. "We used to never leave each other's side. Then you got your Hogwarts letter, and I got mine the next summer. What changed?"

She was quiet for a minute, and I saw her brown eyes go sad. "When I was sorted into Gryffindor, I was told that Slytherin was the worst house you could possibly be sorted in. I worried during your sorting that you would be sorted into Slytherin, and I was right. I was scared that you would end up like Rosie or Voldemort one day. Then, I heard how everyone liked you, how pretty you were compared to me, how I was nothing when I stood next to you. So, I shut you out. I regret every minute of it, though."

I stared at her. Never in my five years had I heard that I was prettier than Corseina. True, a lot of people seemed to like being around me, but they were driven away by either Rosie's personality or the fact that I was muggle born. "How could be jealous of me?"

She chuckled again. "Allison, you are gorgeous. I envy that you got mamas hair, and her eyes. You look so much like her; you even have her personality and voice. Whenever I was around her, when you were very little, I would promise myself that I would end up being just like mama. But, it was you that ended up being her, not me. I was jealous of that."

"You've had tons of boyfriends, though. I haven't even kissed anybody."

"Not even Rabastan?"

"No, we didn't even think about it. He only kissed me on the forehead or cheek sometimes." I blushed as I admitted it.

"Having a lot of boyfriends doesn't mean you're beautiful, Ally," she said.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Good night, Corseina," I said softly. I heard her sigh beside me.

"Goodnight, Ally," she whispered back. She kissed the top of my head like my mother used to do. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! I am so sorry I have to do this, but I am deleting all my stories for now... It is so stressful in my life right now, I don't have time for updating my stories anymore. So, goodbye to all my lovely fans :( I will for sure have the stories up at the end of my school year! Loves and hugs all around!**

**XOXO**

**Dollfaceholmes16**


	6. Breakdown

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back, and with a long chapter. I will try and have more chapters up as much as possible :) Please read and review!**

**XOXO**

* * *

"You okay, Sunshine?" A voice asked, startling me so bad I dropped my books. I blushed and scrambled to pick them up, avoiding his eyes as he chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," I mumbled. "I didn't know you even knew where the library was, actually."

Sirius wrinkled his nose, making me laugh despite myself. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and I was in the library, doing homework with Lily and Severus. I didn't mind, but I would rather be going to Hogesmeade with Rosie and Lindsay, but Lily begged me to stay with her. I was keen to keep her as a friend; we were so much alike, ignoring the fact she was in Gryffindor and I in Slytherin.

"Very funny, Sunshine," Sirius teased, carrying half of the stack of books I had been carrying moments before. "But seriously," he said, lowering his voice, " Are you okay?"

My stomach sank as I figured out what he was talking about: my dad. I nodded, swallowing back the lump in my throat. "I'm going to be fine. People die all the time, even if loved ones don't want them to."

He walked beside me in silence, which was a new personal record for him. Lily didn't look up when I plopped my books down, but only when Sirius copied me and sat down opposite of her. Her green eyes flashed and he nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Lily asked, boring her eyes into his. He looked hurt.

"Is it against the rules to sit down, now, flower child?" He retorted. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but was distracted by Severus, who had caught sight of Black and dropped his books. The librarian looked over at us with her hawk eyes, then , pursing her lips, looked back down. "Ah, perfect," Sirius groaned.

He turned to me, ignoring both Lily and Severus now. "Come to Hogesmeade with me," he blurted out casually. I blushed harder than ever, then flicked my eyes over to Lily. Her lips were in a thin line, but she made the tiniest of movements with her head. I looked over to Sirius again, who looked nervous.

"Okay, but we have to go back to my common room so I can drop these off," I said happily. I gathered everything I could into my bag and slung it on my shoulder. He looked as happy as I had ever seen him and we set off to the dungeons. "Why aren't you with James?"

"He went to Hogesmeade with your sister and Remus," he said bitterly. I raised my eyebrows. "Stupid git just left after breakfast without telling me."

"He's going with Corseina?" I asked, not being able to wrap my mind around it. He barked a laugh.

"Yeah, he's had a crush on her for a while now," he said lazily. "Though, not as strong as the one he has for flower child back there."

I giggled, knowing all about James's obsession with Lily. "Well, maybe Corseina can help James get over himself, because I think it's a lost cause."

He snorted as we passed the Great Hall entrance. I stopped, peering in to see if Regulus was still in there. The sight that met my eyes made me go into fits of giggling. Sirius asked me what was so funny, but I pressed my fingers to my lips and pointed inside.

Regulus and Lindsay were making out. Nobody was in the Great Hall but them. They were kissing so intently, I figured they could stay there for hours. I was shaking with silent laughter by now, with Sirius doubled over next to me. Why we found this so funny, I would never understand.

Regulus and Lindsay finally broke apart and both were breathing hard. I smacked Sirius as Lindsay started talking.

"... What about Ally?"

"She's going after Sirius, remember? You told me," Regulus's deep voice answered. I blushed crimson at his words, avoiding Sirius's stare. "Plus, she'll never like me... It's been nearly three years. I have to move on."

His voice sound hurt. I was stunned. How could I never have noticed my best friend liked me? I hung out with him nearly twenty-four/seven at Hogwarts.

There was silence again, but I knew they had gone back to kissing. Not wanting to see it again, I backed away and headed for the Slytherin common room.

"Hey, Sunshine, where you going?" Sirius called to me, jogging to catch up with my fast paced walk. I tried to ignore him as I walked along the dungeons. "Hey, talk to me."

"Why? So you can make fun of me?" I said, rounding on him. His gray eyes looked fearful as he took one look at my face. "I don't know I had ever liked you in the first place. I know what you're like, Rosie told me everything about you."

"Rosie was a mistake okay," Sirius defended. "I never shoulder dated that slut in the first place-"

"Don't," I snarled, "call her a slut. You're no better than she is, Black."

That seemed to have struck a nerve. His face went pink and his eyes were steely gray now. He turned on his heel and stormed off. I stood there, willing my eyes not to tear up. I was breathing hard, and my face was hot. I sat down on the floor, and stayed there until Regulus came walking down the hall, followed by Severus, Lindsay, and Rosie. One look at my expression and they were all swarming around me.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay demanded. I ignored her and shrugged off Rosie, who was putting her arm around me. Standing up, I looked at all of them before marching off to the entrance hall. They called in protest behind me, but I kept walking on. I didn't know where I was going; I let my feet lead me while my mind was wandering off to Sirius. I didn't know what made me snap at him like that, and I knew I shouldn't have said that he was no better than Rosie, no matter how true it really was.

I made it all the way up to the north tower before I broke. Crumpling to the floor, I sobbed quietly into my arms.

What was wrong with me? Ever since my fathers funeral, I had been so emotional. The slightest little thing would set me off, or make me tear up.

He was the only one I had left, I thought sadly. I didn't really have Corseina anymore. She had gone back to ignoring me, and now apparently hanging out with James. I had no one.

I cried and cried until my eyes ran out of tears to shed. My face was puffy, and I must have looked terrible. I heard distant voices from below, and knew everyone was returning from Hogesmeade to go to dinner. I stayed where I was, not eager to sit and be forced to talk with my friends, who were bound to bombard me with questions. I would also have to pass the Gryffindor table, pass Sirius, and I didn't know I if I could do that yet.

I looked up in alarm when I heard footsteps on the staircase. Not knowing where to go, I jumped up and flattened myself behind the open door. The footsteps grew louder and louder until their owner stopped in the doorway. I dared not to breathe, afraid of being found.

"I know you're here, Sunshine," a quiet voice stated. I covered my mouth as a tiny squeak issued from it. Too late, though; the damage was done. Sirius looked around the door and his face wore an expression of sadness. "You hiding from me?"

"I didn't know who was coming up," I mumbled, shuffling back slightly. I avoided his gaze so he wouldn't see my red eyes.

"Why were you crying?" Crap.

"None of your business," I muttered, backing up again as he came closer. The back of my legs hit the towers edge.

"It is my business, Ally," Sirius said roughly, grabbing my shoulders. I looked up at him fearfully. His face was set, his gray eyes hard as steel. "Please, talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand, Black," I said loudly. His eyes flashed and his grip tightened.

"Oh yeah? Try me, Dawson."

"No, I said it was none of your business, now let me go," I demanded, struggling. I pushed him away from me, but also pushing me farther against the ledge. I lost my balance and fell backward.


	7. Feelings

**Read and review please! :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Sirius**

I felt like shit.

Even though I DID save her life, Ally had down right refused to talk to me in weeks. Everytime I would walk feet from her, she would rush away at lightning speed. Everyone noticed the changes, especially James, who had to endure hours of me ranting about her.

"Stupid," I growled one night in our dormitory. "Why can't she just let me apologize to her? I didn't mean for her to nearly fall to her death, you know? I did save her life. But no-"

"Sirius, shut up!" James yelled. He got off his bed and glared at me. I stared at him. "Stop being the princess you are and grow a pair, man! Be a man and go and talk to her! Now!"

He stormed out fo the dorm before I could think of a retort. My face was flushed with anger. At least Corseina and Lily talk to him; easy for him to give that advice. Ally didn't even look at me.

Deep down inside, I knew he was right though. I had to find some way to talk with her.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of her face, the way her freckled nose wrinkled when she tried not to laugh, her cheeks flushing a beautiful rosy red...

The next day, I sat down in my usual seat next to James, staring at Ally's strawberry curls. She was talking intently to Lily and Severus, both whom scowled back at me a minute later. I glared back, wondering what she had said to them. Then, she looked back and met my eyes. My stomach did a back flip when she bit her lip in frustration, and she focused on Professor Slughorn.

"Hey, want to skip History of Magic with me, Padfoot?" James said lazily, lounging in his chair and throwing a paper airplane at Lily's head. I barely registered her whipping around and giving James the death glare. I was too focused on Ally. "Padfoot? Sirius?"

"Yeah. I just need to do something after class," I mumbled, taking out all my ingredients. For once, I did my work. James and Remus kept stealing glances at me, but I didn't meet them. Once, I heard James say Ally's name, but I worked harder, not wanting to bring in that can of worms. The dismissal bell rang and everybody rushed out of the room. I hung in the very back of the room, watching Lily and Ally talk to Slughorn about the potion they had just made. Ally laughed her tinkling laugh as Slughorn made a terrible joke to them, then he dismissed them with a compliment. I waited until Slughorn had gone into his office when I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Ally's bag. It ripped in two, spilling all of its contents out. She cursed and bent down to pick everything up.

"Go on ahead, Lily. I'll see you after lunch," Ally said glumly. Lily agreed and left the room. Now it was just us. I waited until she fixed her bag until I walked quietly up to her. She didn't notice me until I bent down to retrieve a book that had been saved from ink spots: Romeo and Juliet.

"You never let me borrow this, you know," I said, looking at the cover. She stood with everything shoved back into her book bag, but she didn't take the book away. Instead, she stared at me with her big, hazel eyes. She looked calm, but I could tell from her body language that she was nervous. "Can I read it?"

"What do you want, Sirius?" She asked quietly, still regarding me warily. I sighed.

"Can I not borrow a book from a-"

"Save the crap, Black," she suddenly demanded. "I know you don't want to talk about a stupid book. What do you want?"

"I want to talk, Ally," I said, taking a step towards her. She stood her ground, standing tall and not looking from my eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever made you mad at me. I didn't mean to upset you in any way."

Her eyes softened. "It's not you, Sirius. It's me," her voice was so soft I could barely hear her. "We shouldn't be friends. It's not a healthy relationship. And you know that."

"Why can't it work out?" I found myself asking. "Why can't we just be happy together?"

"Because," she whispered, "I'm a snake. You're a lion. It's not a good combination."

I grabbed her hand and put it over her heart. She was startled, but didn't jerk it away. "You feel that? That's a true lions heart, Ally. You don't belong in Slytherin. You're too good and pure for that."

She stared at me for a second, then did something I had least expected. She kissed me.

* * *

**Ally**

I was having a crappy day. And when Sirius Black came into the picture, I knew it was going to get worst.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"Can I not borrow a book form a-"

"Save the crap, Black," I snapped, firing up at once. "I know you don't want to talk about a stupid" (sorry Book Lord) "book. What do you want?"

He took a step towards me and it took all my might not to back away. "I want to talk, Ally. I'm sorry for whatever made you mad at me. I didn't mean to upset you in anyway."

I blinked. Sirius Black, apologizing?

"It's not you, Sirius," I whispered before I could stop my self. I willed myself not to cry. "It's me. We shouldn't be friends. It's not a healthy relationship. And you know that."

"Why can't it work out?" He demanded. "Why can't we just be happy together?"

"Because," I said softly, "I'm a snake. You're a lion. It's not a good combination."

He suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it over my heart. My face grew hot when I felt his hand brush against my chest, but I didn't look away.

"You feel that? That's a true lions heart, Ally. You don't belong in Slytherin. You're too good and pure for that."

I stared at him, my mind buzzing. I had always thought those same words in my mind hundreds of times a year. I was mad at myself for not being good enough for Gryffindor. I wa stuck in Slytherin. Hearing it come out of Sirius's mouth, though, it changed all my thoughts. He was right. I leaned in suddenly and pressed my lips hard against his. He froze for a millisecond, then kissed me back.

In years to come, I would never be able to describe this kiss. Rabastan surely never kissed so passionately like Sirius did. Sirius lips were so soft, and I would've glued myself to them for eternity.

After a full minute, he broke it off and stared at me. I was breathing hard from excitement and the kiss. I didn't know what to say now. We stood staring at each other until we heard Slughorn bustling around in his office, apparently trying to get to his door again. Sirius grabbed my hand and we bolted out into the halls. A class was qued outside the door and stared at us as we filed past them, hand in hand, grinning like fools. I giggled when I saw Corseina's raised eyebrows and knowing smile.

"Did I miss the joke?" Sirius asked, looking down at me. I shook my head and we walked on. I thought he was going to walk me to Defense class, but he veered to the right and led me down a corridor I had never visited before.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Meeting James," he answered, looking around.

"But... but I have to get to class!" I exclaimed, stopping. I had never in my five years at this school skipped a class. I was quite proud of my perfect attendance and didn't want to break that anytime soon. Sirius barked a laugh.

"Come on, Sunshine," he said. "Skip class with me and Jamesy. It'll be fun."

"Sirius, what if we get caught?"

"We won't. As long as you stay with either of us, then you wont get in trouble at all. Just tell Piercen that you were feeling ill and you had to go to the Hospital wing. He'll buy it from you."

I hesitated, then nodded grudgingly. He towed me beside him until we found James sitting in an open classroom, watching a snitch fly around the room. He looked up when we entered and narrowed his eyes at me. Then , his eyes dropped to our entwined hands, and a broad grin erupted on his face so fast I thought he was going to rip his face in half.

"Finally!" He roared and jumped off the desk. "'Bout time you two made up and made out."

I blushed as Sirius aimed a kick at James, who doubled over in laughter. He stopped eventually and suggested we go up to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius agreed at once, but I was more hesitant.

"Aw, is little snakey scared of the big lions?" James taunted. Sirius glared at him, but I shook my head. "Well, right this way, milady."

We exited the classroom and went up one flight of stairs, where we found ourselves facing a portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fairy Lights," James said confidently. The Fat Lady shook her head.

"Password changed last night, sonny," teh Fat Lady said.

"Potter! Black!" A voice yelled behind us. I turned and her ehart droppe dto my feet: Professor McGonagall was heading straight towards us. She had a weary look on her face, like she had done this a million times. "Why areen't you two in class?" She then spotted me and did a double take. "Miss. Dawson? What earth are you doing here?"

I was lost for words. I looked ta Sirius, who looked like he was thinking hard.

"You know, Professor, you are looking younger and younger every-"

"You have already tried that on me, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall snapped. "Now, lets see, detention, I think. For all of you. Yes, even you, Miss. Dawson," she added when she saw the look on my face.

"Professor-" I started, but she cut me off with a look.

"My office. Eight sharp tonight." She turned on her heel and marched away.


End file.
